McDanno PWP
by SuperZoe17
Summary: A random McDanno PWP


**Disclaimer: I don't own them as much as I would love to. I only own my own ideas.**

Danny groaned pushing against the hold Steve had on his hips. He bit his lip to stifle a groan as Steve pulled off, blowing a puff of cool air across the head of Danny's dick. Danny ignored Steve's huffed laughter, instead pressing against Steve's hands where they held him firmly to the bed. Steve grinned up at him, letting his tongue slide slowly over the head of Danny's cock, gathering the pre come that had gathered there.

"Babe, please don't tease." Danny moaned as Steve leant down and mouthed at his balls.

"Who's teasing?" He bit back before swallowing Danny down again, pressing the smaller man back on the bed as his body jolted.

Steve didn't give Danny a chance to reply, tracing his tongue along the underside of the blonde's dick as his hand travelled up to pinch at Danny's nipple. He groaned around the length in his mouth as Danny's hand moved to tug at his hair, urging him to keep going. Bobbing his head up and down, Steve reached down with his spare hand and managed to snap open his cargo's.

"Steve please, babe come on." Danny moaned, tugging harshly at Steve's hair, hips thrusting against his face.

Danny groaned as Steve pulled off, his lips red and swollen, chin shiny with spit. He spread his legs wider as Steve stood up, kicking his pants to the side as he reached into the bedside drawer. Danny's head snapped to the side when he felt something drop onto the bed beside him, need running through his body when he saw the lube and condom next to him.

Fingers pressed gently against his chin turned Danny's attention back to the job at hand. A dishevelled Steve was staring down at him, tongue poking out to run across his lips. Sliding his fingers into Steve's hair, Danny tugged the taller man down into a kiss, moaning when Steve's tongue pressed teasingly against his. The popping of a cap was masked by their moans, Danny pressing up as his tongue mapped out Steve's mouth.

It was only when he felt a cool slick finger press against his entrance that Danny pulled back, gasping as Steve pressed a first finger into him. Danny wrapped a hand around his cock as he felt Steve press a second finger in, hips bucking as Steve found that spot inside him that made him see stars.

"Fuck" Danny moaned as Steve bit at the soft skin of his inner thigh.

Steve laved over the mark with his tongue, slipping a third finger into Danny, making sure he was more than ready for what was to come. He swore under his breath as Danny grabbed his bicep, nails digging into the skin.

"Steve please just fuck me already." Danny moaned, pushing his hips down onto Steve's fingers.

Steve couldn't deny Danny anymore. Pulling his fingers free, Steve leant over to grab the condom from where it rested by Danny's head. Danny snatched it up before Steve could grab it though, ripping the foil open as best he could with shaky hands. Leaning up, Danny bit at Steve's bottom lip, allowing the taller man's tongue to press into his mouth as he reached downwards.

"Christ Danno," Steve moaned as Danny rolled the condom down his length, giving it a couple of pumps before he pulled away.

Using one hand to hold Danny's hip, Steve used the other to press himself against Danny's entrance. His eyes fluttered shut as the first ring of muscle gave way, enveloping the head of his cock in a tight heat. Sliding Danny's leg around his waist, Steve pressed the rest of the way in, pausing when he saw Danny frown slightly.

"You okay?" Steve asked, smoothing a hand down Danny's thigh.

"Yes, Christ I'm fine just please move." Danny groaned digging his heel into Steve's back.

Tightening his grip on Danny's hip, Steve pulled back slowly, groaning as Danny clenched around him before rolling his hips forward. Steve kept the pace slow to begin with, revelling in the way Danny clenched around his cock everytime he pulled back. However his self control was slowly slipping, fingers digging into the skin of Danny's hips.

"Steve harder, c'mon babe." Danny pressed up to meet Steve's thrusts

That was enough to break what was left of Steve's self control. Sliding Danny's legs up to his shoulders, Steve pressed his hands either side of Danny's head as his hips set a new pace. Danny's fingers scrabbled at Steve's biceps, hips pushing up to meet each of Steve's thrusts.

"Fuck, do that again." Danny moaned as Steve hit his prostate

"Yes sir," Steve grunted, angling his hips to slide deeper into Danny's body.

That familiar feeling was growing at the base of Danny's spine, a hand dropping from Steve's bicep to wrap around his cock. His hand was quickly knocked away as Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's cock, wrist twisting as he reached the head. Steve could feel his own orgasm building, thrusting harder, wanting to bring Danny off first.

"Babe, I'm close," Steve's hand on Danny's cock sped up, thumb rubbing over the head.

Danny came with a choked groan, hips pressing against Steve's as Steve milked him of every drop. Danny batted Steve's hand away when it became too much for him, fingers grasping at the bedclothes as Steve grabbed his hips, pounding into him. Clenching around Steve's dick, Danny was rewarded with a choked warning before Steve was coming, hips stuttering against Danny's.

Heavy breaths and the occasional groan was all that could be heard in the room. Steve's arms had turned to jelly, the Commander slumping against Danny's chest. Steve smiled against Danny's chest when he felt the blonde's hand rub through his hair. However the contact didn't last long, Danny's hand sliding down to Steve's shoulder where he pushed lightly at the sweat slicked skin.

"Get off me you big oaf." Danny grouched rolling onto his side as Steve slid off him.

Danny smiled, turning to kiss the hand that was stroking his cheek. Danny let Steve pull him closer, slinging a leg over his. Danny felt Steve press a kiss to his hair, settling himself comfortably against Steve's chest. The room fell silent as the pair lay there, Steve's hand up and down Danny's arm. But knowing Steve, it wouldn't be calm and silent for long.

"You should wear jeans to work more often," Steve said, arm tracing patterns into Danny's skin.

"Shut up you goof." Danny replied, revelling in the way Steve's chest rumbled under his head as he laughed.


End file.
